The First Time
by jnzhrkv
Summary: Peter Kavinsky and Lara-Jean attempt to have sex for the first time.


The First Time

It is Friday night and my roommate is finally for the first time ever travelling home to stay over the weekend. Today is the day. I have my romantic soundtrack ready on cue, I am wearing my best new bra and underwear-a pink lacy ensemble. Perhaps a bit too much but if I was ever going to wear it, it would be for this occasion. I am ready! It feels right. We are not doing it in my house where I have all my memories of being a carefree child and we are not doing it Peter's bed which his mom still makes up for him either. My dorm room is the perfect choice.

But suddenly there is a knock on the door. It is Peter. And suddenly I don't feel so confident at all.

"Lara Jean, are you there?" I panic. I am so not ready for this.

I open the door and there he is in all his awesomeness. Eager for the things to come.

"Hi" he says, and he gives me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Hi" I reply and move back so that he can enter the room. But he is too early!

"So, Sophie is definitely gone for the weekend? I thought she would never leave!

And noticing that I am a little bit off he says: "Is everything ok?" I nod.

"You are here soon…"

"Yes. We finished early so I took a quick shower and here I am" he pulls me to him and kisses me again.

"So, what's wrong? I hope you didn't change your mind…"

"No. I am definitely up for it; I just didn't expect you so soon that's all..."

"About that. I have a suggestion that could help. Let's not have sex right away. Let's savor it. Build the anticipation. We can do other things first. Warm up to it. Nice and slow. I wouldn't want to push into something that you're not comfortable with…"

"OK. That sounds good."

"Really? Because the thing is that even I as good as I am I cannot guarantee you that you'll have an orgasm the first time we do it. So, it would be better for us to find out what makes you tick beforehand…"

"Ok. I'm in." I don't really know what I am saying yes to but hearing about it makes me more nervous.

"Great! So how was your day?" he says heading for my bed and taking me with him.

"Oh nothing special. Just a normal day. How was your training?"

"OK. Those guys are tough but I'm getting there, you know. Can I take off your shirt?"

"Sure" I reply and put my hands up to make it easier for him. We sit on the bed.

"Nice bra" Peter says admiringly. I am glad he noticed.

"Thank you very much" And then he starts kissing me, urgently like its just us against the world. He slips his tongue into my mouth and starts exploring it. Then he puts his hand on my back and in a swift move unbuttons my bra. Even I cannot do it as fast and I am doing it every day. How did he get so good at this I wonder. He must have had so much practice with Genevieve… Oups that's exactly what I was not gonna think about this moment when Peter is fondling my breasts.

He stops for a second, frowns a little and says to me: "Its going to be real hard to choose which one's my favorite. This one is smoother but the other one is a little bit bigger…"

I laugh out loud at this: "Why do you have to pick a favorite? Can't you just love them both equally?"

"I could try but I'm making no promises" he replies and then starts slowly kissing my left boob and then he continues onto the other. I feel butterflies in my stomach as my breasts react to this gentle treatment and this seems to encourage Peter because he puts his hands on my hips and asks: "Can I?" When I nod, he quickly unzips my jeans and then gets rid of them in one fast move. He starts to undo my panties when I touch his hand and say: "Hey, aren't you gonna take of your shirt at least? I am feeling way too naked over here…"

"Oh sure. I'm sorry. I'm just excited, you know. "He quickly undresses to his boxer shorts. His muscles are getting so much bigger now that he is training for college lacrosse. I automatically start striking his stomach.

Then he gets back on the bed and starts French kissing me again. I always forget how good a kisser he is until he reminds me. Luckily, he likes to remind me quite often.

"Now, please remember that it's important for you to tell me what does and doesn't work for you, ok?"

"OK."

"Do you have something I can use as a lube?"

I think for a second: "I have coconut oil somewhere around here…" I start looking for it in my bedside table. I use it as a moisturizer, but I have read on the internet that it makes a good lube as well.

"Of course, you do. What is it with you and coconuts?" He laughs. " It's good though. Anytime I eat coconut I'll just think about you."

"Well I would hope that you think about me more often than that!"

He gives me a smiling nod and then he slowly slides my underwear to my feet and then tosses them on the floor.

And here I am naked and awkward. And I can't stop thinking about Gen. Her boobs are definitely bigger than mine…

Peter puts a little bit of the coconut oil on his two fingers and then tells me to calm down. I feel tense all over my body.

"Just relax, Lara Jean. I promise its going to be fine and by the way" he leans in and whispers in my ear "you have the cutest cunt I've ever seen."

"Peter!" I shriek.

"What? Too much. Well it's true."

"You haven't really even seen that many v-well" I lower my voice "vaginas!"

"Hey I already told you I don't want to talk to you about porn but I've seen plenty and yours is the only one I want."

"Well do you watch Asian porn?"

"I tried when we started going out but it was just too weird for me."

"Like weird how?"

"Like you don't wanna know how. Trust me."

I trust him. He definitely knows more about porn then I do. It's an easy choice.

He starts rubbing his fingers on what must be my clitoris. Very gently and it feels nice.

Then he ever so slowly inserts the two fingers in my vagina, and it feels strange like a foreign body inside of me. He starts wandering around there like he does with his tongue when he is kissing me.

I must look as nervous as I feel because when Peter looks up to give me a kiss he instead asks if everything is alright and I have to assure him that I am ok.

"It's just something to get used to… you know."

"You know that I'll step whenever you tell me to, right?"

"I do." But I don't want to say stop to him. Ever.

"It's just you and me and I love you. You know that, right?

"I do, Peter. I love you too."

"Just look at me. I'm the most handsome boy you've ever seen. It shouldn't be hard to just concentrate on me."

I smile. Peter is being so Peter.

"Do you want me to put some music on?"

My mix! I totally forgot! But I realize I can manage without it, so I just say: "That's OK."

"How does this feel, talk to me, please." Peter says when he switches direction and he looks deep into my eyes, expectantly.

"That feels nice." And it actually does so he concentrates on that spot but then all of a sudden I feel a strong sensation that I need to pee.

"Peter, I think I need to pee."

But he keeps going and just smiles at me: "No you don't really, it just means I'm getting closer to where I wanna be, don't worry about it. Seriously."

"But Peter. I really gotta pee!" I say and I push his hand from my body. I put on my undies and a robe and run to the bathroom.

I don't actually pee. The sensation stops the second I stopped Peter but I decide not to tell him that. When I come back, Peter is sitting on my bed so I come to him and kiss him passionately. With him sitting and me standing I am a little bit taller than him which is not something I am used to.

"Everything alright?" he asks.

"Yes, but I think it's enough for tonight."

"Oh, OK then. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Well. Actually, I thought maybe I could do something for you, if you'd like me to."

His eyes light up. Like when you turn on a Christmas tree.

"You could touch it if you want to…" before he finishes the sentence I touch his penis.

"Oh my God, it's so hard!" I say, very loudly.

"I couldn't help it. I got excited taking care of you, you know."

"Do you want me to rub it?" I ask nervously.

"I don't want to you to do anything you don't want to."

But even before he finishes his sentence I pull his underwear down and start rubbing his penis.

"You're going to need some of that lube" Peter says so I reach for my coconut oil and put some on my fingers. I am not sure how much I'll need. I slowly start going up and down on Peter's penis with my hand. It feels strange.

"Don't be afraid to go all the way up. That's the most sensitive part" Peter says after a few minutes. So I start doing that and I begin to be really concentrated on his penis and the movement of my hand. It is kind of hypnotizing. After a while I hear Peter saying: "Can you look at me for a second?" So I look up and he says: "I love you, Lara Jean." It sounds a bit weird in this context, but I replay with: "I love you too, Peter Kavinsky." After a few more minutes he asks me to go faster and then even faster. He closes his eyes and starts moaning. The moaning intensifies until finally he finishes himself and I let go of his penis. He grabs a tissue from my nighstand, wipes himself and stands up to throw away the used tissue. On his way back he grabs his shorts and puts them back on.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" He asks when he climbs back to bed with me.

"No, it was OK. You had this really vulnerable look on your face. I can't quiet describe it. It was very endearing. And by the way, thank you for the instructions."

"I am looking for you to give me instructions next time we do it."

"We'll see about that…"

Then he kisses me and we kiss slowly, like we have all the time in the world, which we do. Our tongues meet in my mouth and dance together a slow dance. Peter starts playing with my breasts and my leg suddenly feels something solid between Peter's legs.

"Peter, are you hard again?" I ask disbelievingly but at the same time quite impressed.

"I can't help it when I'm near you…"

"Peter!"


End file.
